


I Missed You

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: Piper and Ellie tell each other about how their days went and cuddle. (Nothing but fluff)





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexolotl/gifts).



“Hey,” Ellie said, watching her girlfriend flop down on their bed, looking absolutely exhausted. Piper mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow, not looking up at Ellie. 

Sighing, Ellie put her book down, going over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. “Bad day?” She asked, rubbing Piper’s back, between her shoulder blades how she liked it. She just groaned, burying her face into the pillow more. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Nick probably had a worse day than you. He had to go into a sewer after that lead you gave him.” He had shown back up in the office, stinking to high heaven with a rather sour look on his face as he complained about not finding anything and how he was gonna be digging this gunk out of his mechanics for weeks now. “It was really bad,” Ellie said, trying to get Piper to laugh. “Like really really bad. Like I had to leave early it was so bad.”

It worked. Piper was smiling at least now as she turned to look back at Ellie. “Did he at least find the guy he was looking for?” 

“Nope,” Ellie giggled. “He went down there all for nothing.”

Piper closed her eyes, laughing lightly at her friend. “You’re right, that was a worse day than mine. At least I got what I was looking for.” She finally rolled over on her back, so she wouldn’t have to crane to look around at Ellie. She kept her hand though, holding it to her chest as she spoke. “I was chased by dogs, El. Dogs. Big, rabid ones.” Piper sighed. “I had to hop three fences to get away from them.”

Ellie shook her head, unabashedly laughing at her girlfriend’s woes. “But you got the book you were looking for?”

Piper nodded. “Shoved it in the safe downstairs.” She tugged on Ellie’s arm, pulling her down to lay down with her. “How was the rest of your day?”

Ellie hummed. “Not bad. There was this one guy I thought I might have to pull my gun out for though. He was kinda…”

“Crazy?” Piper supplied. 

“Not exactly. He was just like really angry and on edge about everything.”

“What was wrong?”

“He thinks his wife’s been replaced by the Institute because she’s cheating on him.” Ellie rolled her eyes. She wasn't cheating on him because she’s a synth. She was cheating on him because he was a jackass. 

Piper kissed the top of her head. “Nick gonna look into it?”

“Probably not. He knows as well as I do Kelly isn’t a synth,” she chuckled. “She just hates her husband.” Ellie snuggled a little closer to Piper, their hips bumping together and legs intertwining. She sighed, leaning her head over into her girlfriend. “I missed you.” 

She couldn’t see her face, but Ellie knew Piper smiled. She loved hearing that she was missed. “I missed you too,” she said, squeezing her hand.


End file.
